


A Petal Too Much

by Ressarioth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressarioth/pseuds/Ressarioth
Summary: Sylvain makes a joke about having unrequited feelings for Felix and Felix doesn't like it. Flowers are involved.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 8





	A Petal Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna tag it as romantic Sylvix because it's not. This is just something I found in my drafts from a year back when I was poking fun at the Hanahaki Disease trope. That's really all there is to it, so don't take it too seriously.

Sylvain stuffs non-poisonous flowers into his mouth and walks up to Felix. Gripping his throat for dramatic effect, he coughs and starts spitting out petals.

"Felix help!" he wheezes once he's able to speak. "Why won't you love me back? Can't you see it's killing me?"

Seeing his friend in such a state, Felix panics. He has heard the myth about people having flowers grow in their lungs if their romantic feelings remain unrequited. So far he dismissed it as irrelevant since he doesn't consider himself cut out for romance. But now Sylvain is affected by it and it's because of him?

Guilt tears at Felix's gut as he watches his friend cough up more petals. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Sylvain was faking, but the truth of how real and gruesome it must be is unfolding right in front of him.

Foolish Sylvain, leaving girls upon girls behind without ever being afflicted despite him claiming that it hurts him to see them cry. Now the one he has fallen for is Felix who can never reciprocate his love. What a cruel twist.

Felix watches in horror as Sylvain drops to his knees, too weak to keep standing as the coughs continue to shake his body. It must be written all over Felix's face how helpless he feels. Yet there's also something else welling up inside him, an anger that is starting to take over.

Why did Sylvain have to fall for Felix of all people? He didn't ask for this. He cannot fake something that he doesn't feel and if the rumours are true that would never be enough to save Sylvain. But he still cares about his friend, so is there nothing he can do? It isn't fair!

Felix rejects it! To hell with romance, to hell with people requiring others to reciprocate their feelings! It is a bother, it is a hassle, it is a pain. He refuses to feel guilty over something he cannot help. He shouldn't be expected to force it.

His face hardening into a mask of indifference, Felix looks down at his foolish friend. "Then perish."

Sylvain's eyes grow wider, but what did he expect? That begging could make Felix love him? If he's that foolish then maybe he wouldn't have lived much longer anyway.

That's what Felix thinks, and yet… When Sylvain wheezes his last — a few remaining petals clinging to his lips — then falls to the ground — limbs heavy and motionless — Felix cannot help but feel terrible grief.

"Sylvain!" Felix kneels on the cold floor and cradles the now motionless form of his friend in his arms. "You idiot!"

Sylvain opens one eye to peek at Felix, pleased with the result of his performance. There's satisfaction in his voice when he claims: "Gotcha!"

Felix, who let his head sink in mourning, raises it to find Sylvain grinning at him. The realisation floods through him that he has been played for a fool. How embarrassing! Mortified and angry, he drops Sylvain to the ground and gets up. "You good-for-nothing jerk tricked me!"

Though his body aches from hitting the cobblestone twice, Sylvain can only lie there and laugh. "I can't believe you fell for that! Didn't you realise it's a lot of horse crap?"

Feeling not only embarrassed to have been fooled but also to have believed such a ridiculous myth in the first place, Felix purses his lips. He cannot say if he's angrier at Sylvain or himself, but he knows who he's going to turn it against. "I am going to kill you!"

The threat does little to affect Sylvain. He's still lying amidst the flower petals he spat out and laughs.

Felix doesn't have the heart to hurt his friend, they both know that. But he also doesn't have to stick around to be mocked. Turning on his heel he marches off.

"Aww, don't go pouting," Sylvain calls after Felix. "It was a joke!"

His words fall on deaf ears. Felix rounds the corner, leaving him alone on the cold ground with his body bruised in a few places. Maybe he overdid it. Just a little bit.


End file.
